Marriage Law Challenge Response
by Tarina
Summary: A Marriage Law has been passed, saying that Muggle Borns and PureBloods have to marry! Time limits and other inconveniences! DracoHermione! R
1. Engagement

This is my response to a challenge on another site. It is the Marriage Law Challenge.

* * *

There was a loud commotion in the Gryffendor Common Room, on September 19th. It was one Hermione Granger's 'coming of age' party. She was now 17! This meant alot, for now she could legally do anything she wanted, according to the Wizarding World. She had already started making plans for the summer after her last year at Hogwarts.  
She didn't notice the depressed Ronald Weasley in the corner of the room, as people surrounded her, giving her presents. Nobody new why the boy had been depressed since he'd returned to Hogwarts, and he wouldn't talk, not even to his two best friends, Harry and Hermione. But tonight Hermione let him out of her mind.  
Harry had gotten ahold of alot of Butterbeer, and some firewhiskey as well.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and the party had died down. Hermione was completely drunk, her long brown hair, which had been straighten early that day by magic, was extremely dishevalled, as she lay across the couch, humming 'Happy Birthday' to herself. Ron stood, seeming angry, and stomped loudly up the stairs, making the drunken girl frown and roll her eyes. She's ask him again tomorrow... She didn't make it up to her room, having fallen off the couch and been unable to stand without falling again, so she slept on the couch, after she managed to get some help onto again.

Hermione woke up, wincing at the light. Boy was she glad that today was a Saturday! She found her way up to her room and to her bathroom, hoping a shower would help. It didn't, but when she came out one of the girls in her room gave her a small vial, informing her it was garunteed to get rid of any hangover. She drank it quickly, and lay on her bed to await the effects.

Once the headache had gone she sat up again, seeing that it was still breakfast time, she headed down, her hair once again full and almost bushy, surrounding her face. She entered the Great Hall and as she sat by Harry a rush of owls came in, delivering the morning mail and paper. Two landed in front of her, one from the school, obviously, and the other the Ministry. She tore open both, looking over the Ministry's first, shocked at what she found.

_-Hermione Granger.  
Congratulations on your coming of age. I'm sorry to inform you that due to the number of squibs produced by the purebloods want to stay pureblooded, we have made the decision that all muggle borns are to marry a pureblood within a month of their coming to age. The pureblood will be a few months older than you, no more than five to keep the number of purebloods eloping down.  
Thank you,  
Rufus Scrimgeour Minister of Magic-_

Hermione quickly scanned over Dumbledores, which was much shorter.

_-Miss Granger I would like you to come to my office as soon as you can, so we can discuss the new law. I'm sure you know what I mean by now, and expect to see you soon.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore-_

Hermione didn't stop to eat, excusing herself. She didn't remember hearing anywhere about this until now.. Though now that she thought about it, it meant Ron might be married already! That did not sit well with her, because she knew, if she had to marry anyone right now, she'd prefer it be Ron. She found her way to Dumbledores offices entrance, and quickly said it, being a Prefect she had to know these things.  
She hurried up the stairs, and knocked when seh got to the door, but Dumbledores voice answered quickly, almost as she knocked, "Come in, Miss Granger"  
"What is going on!" She exclaims, waving the two letters angrily. "I have to marry a pureblood, within the next month!" Dumbledore only nodded grimly.  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. And there is no way around it... I've looked. They don't leave much time for anything, but I have a list of possibilities for you, sent curtosy of the Minister himself..." He handed her the list, and she quickly became disgusted. There were only two names on it: Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy. But suddenly Vincent Crabbe was crossed out, with a thin line, and vanished. Leaving the only option as Draco Malfoy. Hermione visibly paled, staring at Dumbledore. "No! I can't marry him!" She shouted in disgust. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger.. There is no option. You can stall as long as September 17th, before the decision.. but you have to be married by the 19th..." Dumbledore couldn't help but note her look of dismay, and sighed. "It might be easier to just do it now.. don't give the Ministry a chance to gripe at you"  
Hermione frowned at Dumbledores insistance. "You mean I should marry Malfoy?" Dumbledore knew she didn't like it, but nodded "You will more than likely end up with a Slytherin, no matter how long you wait.. The good news is, you already know him"  
Hermione stormed from the room, Dumbledore calling out to her "Come back tomorrow"

* * *

Hermione had gone through the day, not being able to find Harry or Ron! She was now in her dorm again, laying on the bed frowning to herself. What was she to do! Her only option, at this point, was to MARRY Malfoy! She had later found in the letter a second piece of paper, that stated the exact law. It stated that she had to consumate the marriage within the week after marriage, though they would get the week of school off as well, and at least one child was expected! The only good news was that the child didn't have to be immediate.. and that if it really was impossible, there were alternate ways of handling it.. magickal ways, of course.  
She sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and stared up at the canopy of her bed. This was going to be a long, horrible, experience.

* * *

Hermione woke up early Sunday morning, the light hadn't even begun to show outside. She took a shower, doing her hair straight once again. She was thinking about cutting it, but shoved the thought out of her mind, as she got dressed for the day. She headed downstairs to see Ron, and went over to him. "Hey..." She started, biting her lip in worry. "You know what's going on, don't you"  
Ron nodded slowly, sighing. "Yeah... I got to marry some hufflepuff girl in early August.. was runnin out of time, though.. they have been giving the pick to the mugge borns, not saying it's a bad thing, just got little say in the matter is all"  
Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry, Ron.. I.. I've got to go talk to Dumbledore.. He asked me to come back today..." She offered a light smile, before turning to leave. She couldn't tell him she'd have to marry Malfoy, of all people.

* * *

Hermione entered Dumbledore office once more, and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy there. Dumbledore nodded to her, announcing her presence to Draco in turn. "Miss Granger, please sit down" He was very insistant upon hurrying the matter up, and barely left room for the two to speak as he made the plans. The choice had now been taken from them, as there were no other Muggle borns or Purebloods going to be available for a while. He told them they could set the date, and he'd do everything else... they'd be throwing the whole thing in, or outside if they liked.. so 'at' would be more appropriet, Hogwarts.  
The two engagee's did nothing but glare at each other, furious.

* * *

END OF PART ONE 


	2. Wedding

THE CHALLENGE Basically due to low birthrates, the high number of squib births, and general inbreeding in the Purebloods the Ministry enacts a law requiring all Muggleborns and half-blood to marry a pure blood.

Can be set during the War or post war.  
They have to have sex to seal the marriage.  
Children are required by law but the author can decide whether to get Hermione pregnant or not.  
Manufacture whatever reason Hermione can't marry Ron.  
Dumbledore is behind the marriage.  
-  
PART TWO - Wedding -  
Hermione trudged back to the Gryffendor Common Room, to tell her friends of what had become of her life. She ran a hand absently through her hair, as she told the Fat Lady the password. The portrait swung open, a worried look on the Fat Lady's face, though she didn't say anything. The portrait could ask another to find out faster, she was sure. Hermione entered the Common Room, and quickly spotted her friends, who were in a fast conversation. They both stopped as she approached, nodding to her to sit down. "Who is it?" Ron asked quickly, already knowing that she would be engaged by now.  
"You aren't going to like it.." She offered, giving them a chance at getting out blissfully ignorant for now. But when they both shook there heads she sighed "Malfoy" The word came out like a curse, and both gasped as if it had been so. None of them had ever gotten on with Malfoy! There was no way they'd start soon, and now poor Hermione would have to marry the git! "Isn't there someone else?" Harry pushed, a frown and a look of worry crossing his face. "I almost had a choice between Malfoy and Crabbe.. But miraculously Crabbes name was scratched out." She answered, leaning back in the chair she'd selected earlier. "There aren't any other coming of age birthdays, either, and Malfoy is running out of time to marry as well"  
"I'm so sorry..." Harry started, worry still across his features. "I'm considered a Half Blood, or I'd help.. You know that, right?" Hermione smiled reasuringly, or so she hoped, before standing up, with a theatric yawn. "I'm going to take a nap.." "But it's only one in the afternoon.. we could sneak to Hogsmeade..." Ron offered, silently, but was put down as she shook her head. "I need to think alone, sorry Ron.." She tried to smile, and after failing miserably started slowly for the stairs to the girls dorms.  
-  
ONE WEEK LATER... Saturday though Hermione was in Hogsmeade, thanks to a special invitation by Dumbledore, to pick out a dress for the ceremony that would be taking place the next day. She was NOT looking forward to the next week! She was expected to 'consumate' the marriage... She sighed heavily, as she pointed out a gown that looked nice, and the woman helping her bustled over, taking it down and helping her on with it.  
It was a lovely gown, and she wouldn't have to pay for it. It seemed to melt into her skin, covering her upper body nicely, the fabric 'melting' from white to skin colored as it traveled up above her bust, and her skin was shown at her collar bone. The skirt of the gown fell down loosely, after it tied below her bust with a nice white bow and the tail of the bow reaching down near the hem of the skirt, which touch the ground. The sleeves were unattached, and had the same effect as the top, melting from skin to white to skin at the hands in a triagle. She decided that dress would do, and started on shoes, which were picked quickly, and wouldn't be seen anyway. Then she made an appointment for someone to come do her hair, and discussed possible styles, picking one with her hair mostly down, but with extravigant curls. She may not be happy with the arrangement, but intended to look good at her own wedding.  
Once she'd finished she headed back the the castle, everything would be delivered first thing the next day, and she'd be ready on time.  
-  
When she arrived back at the school there was an owl waiting in the common room for her. It had a message from Dumbledore, which she opened hastily, hoping it was another boy she could marry. She was disappointed to find that wasn't so.  
-Miss Granger,  
Last day we will know you as such, sorry to say.  
Here are directions to where you will sleep for tonight, for privacy, so you can get up early and have the stylist to yourself-  
She flipped over the paper, and the instructions were there.. Along with the password, which made her cringe. It was really happening!  
She said good night, collecting some of her things from her room, shampoos and such, and left the common room on a sad note.  
She navigated the corridors, finding the appropriet portrait, a beautiful one of a woman, near her own age, in a lovely gown, awaiting the day she would be married in anxiety. When she gave the password 'I do' the woman smiled kindly, and chattered a moment about her own wedding and asking questions. Hermione finally got into the room, after telling her all the details. That it was arranged. Whether it was in or outside. What her dress looked like. Everything.  
She saw the bed, and smiled at the sight. Exhausted she set her things on a chair and fell onto the bed, falling asleep almost imediately.  
-  
She heard the annoying 'tick tick tick' of something tapping on the glass of the window, and turned over to look out. She saw a rather large owl, carrying a rather large package, and it quickly registered it was for her. Getting out of bed, she headed for the window and threw it open, that owl, as well as another with a smaller build and package, flew in to drop the items on her bed. She thanked them both, as they flew out of the window, and she went to take a shower. She'd promised to have her hair washed and ready when the woman arrived. She then went over and put on her dress, magickally, using instructions the woman in the shop had given her. She had just finished when a knock came to her door.  
Hurrying over, Hermione threw open the portrait door from the inside, to see the lady that was to do her hair. With a warm smile, and a flick of her wand, the attached bathroom was turned into a sort of mini salon. Hermione was movtioned to sit in the chair, and robe looking thing was draped over her dress as the woman began her work.  
-  
JUST BEFORE DAWN It had been Draco's idea to make it so early. Now he was regretting it. He was so tired, and it was against every fiber in his body to be doing this. He was marrying the Mudblood Granger, of all people! She better not be expecting him to be at all lenient on her friends because of this. Then the music started up, her Maid of Honor, Ginerva Weasley, and his Best Man, after long consideration, and much fighting between Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini.. Ginny didn't look to pleased about it. Others came down the isle, then the music changed. Faeries began sprinkling flower petals down the isle, as Hermione Granger exited the little tent she'd been hiding in.  
Draco had to do a double take at the creature coming down the isle towards him. She could look like that! He was in shock! Sure, she'd looked decent at the yule Ball in fourth year.. but this was an incredible difference between now and then, and for a moment he almost felt glad at the pairing.  
That moment ended quickly though, and he turned toward the priest, not waiting for her to reach him.  
Hermione did eventually reach her betrothed and the priest, ignoring the way Draco was acting, and just wanting this to be over. Not like she had a choice in the matter.  
The priest said all the things a priest had to say, then asked them to do their vows. Both repeated what he said, and said "I do" at the appropriet times, though both with alot of hesitation. Then came the moment of the kiss. Everyone sat in suspension as the two looked at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Neither wanted to do this, from the looks of it, but they had to for the ceremony to end.  
After what seemed hours Hermione felt a pair of soft lips brush her own, barely, but enough for the crowd, and it pulled away just as quickly. She just knew she'd imagined the flutter in her stomache at the feeling of her 'husbands' kiss.  
-  
END PART TWO Thank you all for your reviews! I love hearing what people have to say, some more than others, though did not appreciate the long flame. I'd really prefer it if you don't have anything constructive to say, that you just keep it to yourself.  
I'm thinking one more part to this story, MAYBE two... 


End file.
